


Song Of The Sea

by I_GOT_BTS127



Category: GOT7, Pop Music RPF, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types, korean - Fandom, yoomin - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fantasy, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid Jin, Mermaid Namjoon, Mermaid Yoongi, Multi, Ocean, Other, Sea God, Under the Sea: A Descendants Story, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bts mermaid, mermaid jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_GOT_BTS127/pseuds/I_GOT_BTS127
Summary: Yoongi is a mermaid who gets caught in a storm and washes up on land. Jimin is a human who lives by the sea and collects ocean treasures like shells and glass to sell in the market. the day after a storm Jimin goes beach combing and finds more than he bargained for.





	1. authors note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry679](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry679/gifts).



 

Hey guys  
this is a work of fiction. none of the characters belong to me. please dont copy and paste this work somewhere else without asking me first.  
i hope you enjoy  
thanks!


	2. Intro- in which our story begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which our story begins.  
> Yoongi's POV

The warm currents stirred his black and blue hair. Yoongi glanced up towards the surface, the sunlight was dim and the way the currents felt against his skin signaled the coming of a storm. A flash of silver caught his eye and he turned to his left and saw the serpent vanish behind one of the spires of rock. Yoongi flicked his tail and made his way in the direction that the serpent had vanished in. He tailed the beast for an hour into deeper and deeper waters. His eyes instantly adjusted to the change of the light and his tail glittered with bio-luminescent scales. 

                                                                   .

                                                                .

He willed his scales to dim and made his way deeper into the ocean, until he saw the serpent vanish into the hold of a sunken ship. Yoongi looked up again. he should hurry up and kill this beast and get back to the palace. it was dangerous to be out in the open ocean when a storm was brewing. Venti would stir up the ocean waves and sometimes would cause waterspouts. Waterspouts sucked up ocean life and deposited them on the surface, as well as destroying ocean life. Many foolish mer had been caught in one never to be seen again. 

 

    Yoongi went back to the task at hand and skirted among the coral columns before finding a hole in the side of the ship that he could fit into. The craft hadn't been their for long, but ocean life had already begun to take over. The wood was just starting to rot, he had to be careful.  One wrong move and he would bring the whole ship down killing himself and the serpent. He swam making his way quietly his eyes had already adjusted to the dark, thank the gods that merpeople could see in the dark. He looked around the hold of the ship and was met with the bright glinting eyes of the serpent. It had scarlet scales and razor sharp teeth. Yoongi readied his spear as the serpent launched itself forward, he dodged and the serpent crashed into the wall opposite, the ship creaked, groaned, and shook, debree rained down around him, and he backed up, small spaces were not good places to fight in. He looked around for an exit and found a door he shot through it the serpent in hot pursuit.  

 

     He shot out on the deck of the ship, twisted around and shoved his spear home, he missed and the serpent's razor sharp fin grazed his arm, for a second Yoongi thought that the blood was from the monster, then the pain hit and he realize that the crimson cloud that was now filling that water was his own blood. He yelled in anger and pain and almost dropped his spear. The blood in the water would surely begin to attract sharks, so he had to kill this thing fast. The serpent turned and lashed again, he readied his spear and as the snake charged he thrust it down its throat. The impact knocked him backwards throwing him aside into a pile of torn sails and rotting ropes. More crimson. He glanced down, blood was pouring from a wound in his abdomen, turning the water red. Dazed from the blood loss he tried to swim upwards. Stuck. He was stuck. The roped had tangled around his tail and he was trapped he tried to untangle himself when the roaring of water filled his ears and he looked up to see a waterspout closing in on him. Then the whole world around him went dark.

______________________

 

AUTHORS NOTE HERE!!!!!!!!!  
HEY GUYS  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!  
PLEASE LIKE COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!


	3. Serendipity- The gift of finding good things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jimin finds more than he bargained for.

                                                                     

**THE DAY AFTER THE STORM ON**

**GRECIAN MAINLAND ON THE SHORES OF THE MEDITERRANEAN SEA**

 

 

 

      **J** imin woke up to the morning sun streaming in through the window onto his eyelids. He opened his eyes and his hand immediately came up to shield his eyes.  Sleepily he sat up rubbing his eyes and looked out his window.  He smiled the storm was over and the ocean lay calm like the storm had never happened and the ocean was left peaceful once again. The blue expanse stretched out to the horizon and seemed to go on forever.  He got out of bed and whined as his bare feet met the cold stone floor. He padded across the room and opened the shutters of the window, and for the second time that day he covered his eyes against the brightness. 

 

     "Too bright...." he mumbled and walked to his chest of clothes and dug through it and changed into brown pants and a loose linen white shirt. After dressing he washed his face in a basin of water and began his morning chores: 

  1. collect the eggs from the chickens
  2. get fresh water from the well
  3. kindle the fire to make breakfast
  4. make breakfast



 

   He started doing his daily routine and sighed this stuff got so boring he wished he could do something else. He sighed to himself as he walked back in side with a full jug of water and placed it on the table. Then he started to light the fire to make breakfast.  He ended up burning his breakfast and cursed loudly. Today was going to be  _GREAT......._ Jimin then pulled on his sandals and and grabbed an empty bag, and a water skin before walking out the door. He took the long path along the cliffs down to the beach. The day after a storm was the perfect time to search the shoreline for washed up oddities and treasures. He would find beautiful shell stones, coral and sometime the occasional glass or crystal shard which he would turn into amulets and sell in the market. That's how his mother had made money to keep the house that he now owned. After his father had died when his fishing vessel went down in a storm , much like the one that happened the night before, the house had been silent.  His mother would sit silently looking out the window. 

 

   Even with that tragedy she always managed to find good in the terrible things. ' _Beautiful things sometime cone from chaos. The world was created by chaos, the gods were born from chaos, and Olympus rose from the ashes of the titan war._ ' That was what she used to say all the time until it was etched into his mind. It was true beautiful things often destruction. take the ocean for example the waved churned the rocks and shells and coral into individual unique shapes. Abalone, the most beautiful valuable shell, cam from the sea. The sea gives and the sea takes away.

 

         

 

    As he walked he enjoyed the feeling of the sea breeze in his hair. As he reached the sand he pulled off his sandals and wiggled his toes in the sand. He would never get tired of that feeling. The tide was low as he made his way over debree and seaweed. He picked up a few shells, stones and  placed them in his bag. After about an hour he sat down to take a break. He sat on a rock and dipped  his feet in the water. The water was surprisingly calm, maybe Poseidon was in a good mood today. He sat for 20 minuets deep in thought before getting up again. He waled a quarter mile and saw what appeared to be the wreck of a ship, an Egyptian ship by the looks of it. 

 

     He was soon proven to be correct when he found shattered jars with the Egyptians undecipherable hieroglyphs on them. He also found lapis beads winch he put in a small bag. After finding those he got up and moved to another section of the wreckage. He was about to kneel down again when he heard the loud cries of gulls. He looked up to see them circling not far away over a mass of rotted sails and rope. Curious he made his way over hopping over smaller parts of the wreckage, he mistepped over a larger peice and tumbled into the sand. He got up brushing the sand off himselfbut continued to make his way towards the gulls.  When he arrived he could see something beneath the rubbish but could not make out what it was, all he could see was the glint of blue. He placed his bag down and moved the stuff out of the way to reveal a merman. He stumbled back in shock staring with wide eyes. 

 

      Merpeople were a legend. Things crazy sailors made up. Mers were also known more com only as sirens. The beautiful creatures that led sailors to their deaths. If you saw one you were lucky to be alive. Jimin noticed that the mer was bleeding from multiple wounds two on his abdomen and one on his arm. He regained his senses and kneeled down beside the mer. he reached a tentative hand out to see if the man had a pulse. The mer was still alive. Jimin noticed the gills fluttering faintly on the mers neck.  First things first he needed to stop the bleeding. He pulled off his shirt and started to tear it into pieces. Once done tearing his shirt into long strips he began to clean the wounds he opened his water skin and poured a generous amount onto the wounds itself before gently dabbing at it with a piece of cloth.  As he did all of this he began to sing a song of healing. He wasn't much of a singer but the spell seemed to be working the mer's skin slowly began to mend. Jimin soon finished his work , he sat back to check if there were anymore wounds. he saw nothing but noted that the mer's tail was tangles in nets and rope. He pulled out the knife he kept at his belt and got to work. After 10 minuets of careful cutting the mer's tail was free. 

 

     Now all he had to do was to bring the mer to the water. He began to make a clear path to the waters edge by moving driftwood rocks and debree out of the way.  Jimin cleaned his hands on his pants and walked back to the mer, and noticed that the color was coming back into his skin. Jimin moved behind the mer and put his arms under the mer's. He hauled him up and proceeded to drag him to the water. This proved to be difficult because Jimin was smaller by a whole foot. Jimin was ankle deep in the water when he took his first breather. He stopped and loked down at the creature he had rescued. The mer's hair was black with dark blue highlights that matched his tail,a color combination that Jimin had never seen before. Both of his ears had peircings, and he had silver and blue bracelets around both his wrists. His face was serene and Jimin wondered what color his eyes were. Jimin then began to wonder, were all mers this beautiful? He began moving farther into the water until he was chest deep, that's when the mer began to thrash. The sudden violent movement Made Jimin lose his footing and go under. The cold water closed over his head.

 

                                                                      

 

 

   He felt himself being pushed under until his back was touching the sand on the seafloor. His hand scrabbled for anything, he opened his eyes and they met clear blue ones. He relaxed not knowing why and just stared. The mer stared back, before giving Jimin a slight smile, letting him go and swimming away. Jimin pushed himself toward the surface lungs screaming for air. As his head broke the waters surface he gasped for air and tried to reorient himself. He paddled towards the shore and plopped down in the sand. whiping the blonde hair put of his eyes he leaned back in the sand then hissed in pain. His hand had hit something sharp. He looked down to see his palm bleeding, a gleam of silver caught his eye and he reached down and pulled a silver, obsidian and sapphire necklace out of the sand. It was expertly crafted and felt cold against his skin. The blue of the stones reminded Jimin of the mer's eyes. He then got up and stared at the ocean. He would never ever forget this day as long as he lived.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED 

NEXT TIME

IN YOONGIS POV

                                                                                              

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

AUTHORS NOTE HERE

 

AYEE READERS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, ANOTHER CHAPTER TO COME SOON ENOUGH. PLEASE VOTE LIKE COMMENT SUBSCRIBE.

 

I AM A SLOW TYPER SO CHAPTERS MIGHT BE SLOW IN COMING BUT I WILL TRY TO POST AS MANY AS I CAN AS FAST AS I CAN

 

LOVE YALL 

THX

 

FROM,

I_GOT_BTS14 :)

      

   

 

 

 


	4. Euphoria- an overwhelming feeling of happiness

 

**SONG OF THE SEA**

**EUPHORIA- AN OVERWHELMING FEELING OF HAPPINESS.**

 

_THIS CHAPTER IS BROUGHT TO YOU FROM ME ON A 6 HOUR PLANE RIDE_

_YOU'RE WELCOME_

_Oh and this was written whilst blasting FLIGHT LOG TURBULENCE (Got7)_

 

\------------------

 

Yoongi swam as fast as he could. He was sore, his abdomen ached and so did his arm. At least it wasn't his tail that had been injured. He swam until he could swim no more and collapsed onto the sandy ocean floor. The gentle currents stirred his hair as he sat there, his iridescent blue-black tail curled beneath him. He breathed trying to catch his breath and also to regain his senses. Had a human actually saved his life? Or was he dreaming? He couldn't be dreaming, he clearly heard that crystal clear voice singing a song of healing. The man's eyes. Deep dark and warm. He had never seen dark eyes. All mers had blue eyes, violet eyes, or the rarest color golden eyes. His younger brother, Taehyung, had golden eyes whilst his older brother, Jin, had light blue eyes. His were dark blue.

 

  Yoongi looked down at the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his arm and his gut. The cloth was stained pink in some places from the blood. He reached down and shakily pulled them off, discarding the cloth. There was nothing. His skin was clear, except for a pale scar. He traced his finger over the mark that ran from his lower ribcage to his hips. Amazing. He looked up towards the surface and noted that it was nearing midday. He should get back to the palace. Everyone would be worried about him, and his father would be furious. Yoongi sighed as he began to make his way towards home.

 

**-----------------------**

  


   He arrived at the palace within two hours. He was almost in the front gate when he was tackled by a blur of orange. Taehyung had propelled himself out of nowhere and engulfed Yoongi in his arms. They tumbled halfway across the courtyard in a blur of blue and orange.

 

“Hyung you're back!!!!” Taehyung exclaimed as they stilled. Yoongi squirmed trying to get away from his younger brothers grip.

 

“YAH! Let me go I can't breath!” he stated sternly and pushed the younger mer off of him. Tae pouted, crossed his arms, and huffed.

 

“We were all worried sick hyung...” he said, tears forming in his golden eyes. “And I've been here allllllllllllll night waiting for you to get home and you just push me away…”

 

Yoongi sighed. It was just like Tae to over exaggerate things. “Come here you,” he held open his arms and pulled Tae into a hug.

“I'm fine, just tired and hungry. I'm sorry for snapping at you.”

 

Taehyung pulled away and looked at him before breaking into a huge smile. “Come on! Jin hyung will be so relieved to see you. He’s in the library right now planning a search party!”

 

Before he could answer, Taehyung had grabbed his hand and began to drag him in the direction of the library. They passed through many arches and swam to the fourth level of the palace where the library was. The room was huge. Stone arches and coral columns supported an arched roof. Blue light filtered in from the stained glass windows at the top, shedding light on shelves upon shelves of scrolls and manuscripts. Yoongi was dragged past all of these shelves towards the back of the library where the conference room was held. Taehyung didn't bother knocking, he just barged right in towing Yoongi behind him. Yoongi glared at him.

 

“Hyung!! I FOUND HIM!!” Taehyung yelled loud enough to hurt Yoongi’s ears. Jin looked up from the table he was sitting at and smiled. Unlike the hyperactive Taehyung, Jin was calm, composed, and sometimes had a bad habit of telling really - and Yoongi meant REALLY - bad jokes.

 

“Glad to see you back alive and well.” Jin spoke. His voice calm but with a hint of anger and relief.

 

“Yeah me too.” Yoongi stated and sighed. “I'm fine though…I killed that serpent and got knocked out, then washed up on a beach-”

 

“You washed up on a beach?” Jin interrupted urgently. Taehyung looked shocked and curious.

 

“Hyung what was it like? What was the surface world like??” Tae asked excitedly.

 

“Did any humans see you?! They can't know of our existence! To them we are just myths, legends, stories made up by crazy sailors,” Jin moved and gripped Yoongi by the shoulders. “This is **_serious_ ** did they see you or not!?!?”

 

“Why the fuck do you care if they saw me or not?” Yoongi shook Jin off of him and moved away. “IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING I'M FINE AREN'T I? IT'S NOT LIKE THEY FOLLOWED ME HERE THEY CAN'T SWIM LIKE WE CAN! SO WHY TO FUCK DO YOU CARE SO MUCH IF THEY SAW ME OR NOT HUH?” Yoongi yelled. He was shaking with anger. Nobody seemed to care that he was okay. Jin looked at him, stony faced with his arms crossed. And Yoongi glared right back not giving a fuck if he got in trouble for talking back to his elder. Taehyung watched silently as the whole argument unfolded.

 

“Min Yoongi…” Jin started, anger lacing his voice.

 

“Don't you dare Min Yoongi me.” Yoongi said through gritted teeth. “Ever since mom died you've been a dick.” he crossed his arms.

 

“Don't you dare bring mother into this.”

 

“Well I already did didn't I?” Yoongi glared. “I'm going to my room.” he muttered before turning and swimming out of the library to his room.

  


**-------------------**

  


Yoongi lay curled in a tight ball on his bed. He hid under the gossamer blankets, angrily contemplating his situation. Why was Jin mad at him when he could have died? What was his deal? He let out a huff and rolled over looking at the ceiling.

 

“Hyung?” a soft voice called. He looked up to see Taehyung.

 

“Leave me alone.” Yoongi mumbled rolling over and burying his face in his pillows.

 

“But… I'm sorry. I really did miss you. It was awful when you didn't come home. Everyone was worried. Jin was the most worried, he really was…”

 

“Then why was he so pissed at me?”

 

“You know Jin. He doesn't know how to control his feelings.”

 

“Moments like these I question how he has a fiance.” Yoongi huffed.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can you tell me what the surface was like?”

 

Yoongi sat up after Tae said this. He motioned for him to sit. Taehyung moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed shyly, hands folded on his lap.

 

“Promise me you will not tell a soul?” Yoongi said seriously. Taehyung nodded vigorously in agreement. Yoongi took a deep breath in. “I don't remember much. All I remember is this voice. This _beautiful_ voice singing something that was a healing incantation. Then they brought me to the water. I freaked out… I pulled them under. He was beautiful, Taehyung… I met a human. A human saved my life. They aren't all bad…” he sighed.

  


“whoaaaaaaaa…” Tae breathed. “That's so cool! I'm not judging cause I have a secret too. Well only Namjoon hyung knows. He's good at keeping secrets.” Tae’s eyes widened when he realized he just was about to tell Yoongi his secret. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

 

“What's your secret? Hmmm?” Yoongi asked leaning forward in the bed.

 

“Won't tell!” Tae squeaked.

 

“Then why did you tell Namjoon? He’s-”

 

“He may be a clutz, but he's great at keeping secrets.” Tae stated proudly.

 

“Tell me what it is.” yoongi pressed.

 

“Nope never!”

 

“Then I will have too-” Yoongi lunged up and started ticking Taehyung.

 

“ahahahahahahahahah Hyung _STOP_!!” Tae giggled trying to wiggle out of Yoongi's grasp.

 

“Not until you tell me what your secret is!” Yoongi smirked.

 

“AUGH FINE BUT YOU HAVE TO PROMISE TO STOP TICKLING!” Tae continued to giggle. Yoongi stopped the tickle attack and sat back with a satisfied smile.

 

“Well I'm waiting.” he said.

 

“Okay…well…Hehe... I may or may not be courting a mer from another tribe that happens to be an enemy…” Taehyung said slowly, looking down.

 

“What tribe. And who is it? And how did you two even meet?” Yoongi asked confused.

 

“Ummm, heheh, Well for starters his name is Yugyeom, and he's from the Amphitrite tribe. I know they're our worst enemy but maybe this can be a bridge between our tribes?” Taehyung blushed. Yoongi smiled at him.

 

“And how did you meet?”

 

“Well, I was swimming in the coral reef that separates our territories, it's neutral territory so it's safe to swim. I go there when I'm trying to escape from Jin's bossyness, cause he hates going there. Anyway I was swimming calmly then BAM!” Taehyung made a slamming motion with his hands. “I swam head on into someone. We fell over and when I saw him the first thing I thought was how cute he was! I swear it was like love at first sight!” Taehyung giggled and fell off the bed clutching his chest dramatically. Yoongi smiled fondly at him. “He was with his friend Bambam. They are both really nice. So I started meeting Yugyeom in the reef every other day. I really enjoy being with him. He's really sweet and makes me happy to be around. Then just a month ago he asked me to go out with him and I was like ‘Yes of course!’ so yeah that's the story. DON'T TELL ANYONE PLEASE IF JIN FOUND OUT HE WOULD BE SO MAD AND FATHER WOULD BANISH ME OR START WAR ON THAT TERRITORY OR BOTH!”

 

“calm down tae…” yoongi soothed and rubbed Taehyung’s back. “I wont tell promise.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yep I promise promise.” Yoongi smiled.

 

“thank you soooo much!” tae smiled and hugged yoongi.

 

“welcome.”

 

Just then Jin swam into the room. Yoongi looked up surprised at the entry. Jin looked down. “I'm sorry I yelled at you…”

 

“Its okay…..” yoongi sighed and got up.

 

“I overreacted.”

 

“so did i.”

  
  
  


***-----------------***

  


AUTHORS NOTE

 

Thank you so so much Raspberry679 for editing this for me.

 

THANKS FOR READING

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY EDITORS WORK _When Hiccups Turn Kinky_

It's a HILARIOUS short fic about bts

LOVE YALL

STAY TUNED FOR MORE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. RAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is introduced into the story

 

JIMINS POV

6hrs after he found Yoongi

 

Jimin looked out the window as rain began to fall. He was sorting through the days findings. He looked again to the necklace he had found. The silver glittered with a light of its own and the blue sapphires seemed to glow. It was like nothing Jimin had ever seen before. It was expertly and beautifully crafted. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It was surprisingly warm and tingled against his skin.

 

Just then he heard a knock at the door. He got up, placing the necklace back down, from where he was sitting and went to the door. He opened it to reveal a soaking wet Hoseok. He let his best friend inside. “I was beginning to think you wouldn't let me inside!” the older boy laughed. He had raven black hair and dark eyes.

 

“Sorry I was in the middle of working on stuff.” Jimin said. “Here let's get you something dry to wear. You're gonna get sick if you stay in those wet clothes.”

  
  


Hoseok smiled. “Okay, thanks Jiminie.”

 

Jimin went off to his room to find something that would fit Hoseok. He returned minutes later with an old pair of his father's trousers and one of his bigger shirts. He handed them over.

 

“Here you go hyung.” he smiled. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem. You can change in my room.” 

 

Hoseok went off to Jimin’s room to change and Jimin went over to stoke the fire and start a pot of tea. Hoseok returned minutes later and laid his wet clothes on a chair by the fire to dry, before sitting down at the table and looking at Jimin's collection of items.

 

“Whoa….what's this?” He asks picking up the necklace. “I've never seen anything crafted like this ever.”

 

“I found that on the beach among the debris of a shipwreck.” Jimin explained. “I'm curious to know who crafted it.”

 

“Well you could probably sell it for a lot of money.”

 

“Yes, but it feels important. I don't know why. But it's just a gut feeling.” Jimin stated taking the necklace into his own hands. 

 

“So what else did you find today?” Hoseok questioned picking through the jumble of items on the table.

 

“The coolest thing ever. You'll never believe me.” Jimin said sitting down.

 

“Try me.” hoseok leaned back in the chair. 

 

“I saved a merman.” Jimin said softly a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

 

“YOU WHAT?” Hoseok sat up shocked.

 

“I told you that you wouldn't believe me.” Jimin sighed getting up again and pouring the tea into cups. He placed the steaming cup in front of Hoseok.

 

“Well that's one hell of a story.” 

 

“It's not a story!” Jimin whined. He looked at the older man with a growing pout. “It actually happened!” 

 

He proceeded to tell Hobi the whole story. After he finished his friend sat back shocked.

 

“So you're telling me...that you saved a beached merman and now can't get him out of your head?” Hoseok stated. Jimin just nodded embarrassed. “That's dangerous Jimin. It’s gonna drive you insane. No man has met a mer and lived.”

 

“He wasn't dangerous!” Jimin shot back. “What was I supposed to do?”

 

“I don't know. Mers are dangerous you could have just let nature take its-”

 

“Augh! Shut up!” Jimin snapped he stood up abruptly his tea cup falling off the table and shattering on the floor. The sound of shattering pottery made them both flinch. Jimin looked down at the shards and the puddle of tea. “Sorry…” he sighed. “damn what's wrong with me?”

 

“Maybe you should rest….” Hoseok suggested getting to his feet. “I'll clean up this mess.” 

 

“N-no its really okay. I got it.” Jimin bent down and began to pick of the shards of pottery. He hissed in pain as one of the shards cut into his finger. “shit….” he stuck his finger into his mouth.

 

“you obviously dont got it.” Hoseok chuckles. “sit down I will do this.”

 

“okay.” jimin relented and sat down still sucking on his bleeding finger. He looked down at his feet. “Hobi??”

 

“yeah?”

 

“You dont think I'm crazy do you?” Jimin asked tears threatening to spill.

 

“Jimin-ah I'm just worried for you. That's all, I dont think your crazy.” Hoseok stood up and threw the pottery shards in the rubbish bucket by the fireplace.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Hoseok smiled.

 

“Thanks hyung.” Jimin smiled.

  
  
  


***--------------***

 

AUTHORS NOTE 

 

HELLO AGAIN READERS! 

SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT.

THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER AND WILL FOCUS AGAIN ON YOONGI AND WHATS UP UNDER THE SEA.

Oof I'm having a bad case of writer's block so if any of yall have a suggestion for an idea you wanna see incorporated into this story please shoot it my way

SEE YOU NEXT TIME 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Begin

SONG OF THE SEA 

CHAPTER 5

BEGIN

Next day

  
  
  


Yoongi was staring idly out one of the many windows in one of the many corridors of the palace. He had been back home for less than a day and the world was already crashing down around him. So far his father had not asked to see him yet. This was a good sign but it unnerved him. 

  
  


“HYUNG!!” came the yell from behind him making him shoot up and almost hit his head on the column above him.

  
  


“The Hades Taehyung don't go scaring me like that,” Yoongi scolded. His little brother frowned at this and Yoongi immediately felt bad for scolding him. He was on edge lately and being on edge made him irritated. 

  
  


“Sorry, but Jin wanted me to let you know that father wants to see you.” Taehyung said slowly and nervously.

  
  


Yoongi sighed and nodded. “I'll be right there…” he huffed.

  
  


“I hope that father isn't too mad…” Taehyung sighed.

  
  


“Me too.” Yoongi admitted. He swam past Taehyung and made his way through the corridors of the Castle and into the arched throne room. His father was sitting on the throne with a look of disdain across his face.

  
  


“Do you understand how much danger you put yourself in?” His father asked.

  
  


“Father it was an  _ accident _ I swear!” Yoongi retorted. “The storm washed me up onto the beach!” 

  
  


“You put yourself at risk!” his father shot back.

  
  


“Yeah like i had a choice!” yoongi yelled back. By now he was beyond pissed. Ever since their mother had died years ago by the hands of humans, his father had banned anyone from going to the surface. “WHy wont you get it through your thick skull that i did not go up there on purpose!?!?”

  
  


“You are hereby banned from going anywhere near the land!”

  
  


“Father don’t you think that losing his necklace is enough of a punishment?!” Jin demanded suddenly swimming into the room. Yoongi glared at him. The little shit had been listening the whole time. Their fathers demeanor immediately softened.

  
  


“Yes, Now that you mention it. That is a huge punishment he won’t be able to use his magic.” his father said.   

  
  


“Im leaving….” Yoongi growled and left the throne room. As he swam out of the room he was met by Taehyung. His younger brother looked up at him with a sad smile. 

  
  


“Hyung?” he asked softly. Yoongi turned to him.

  
  


“What?” he asked.

“I just wanna make sure you're okay?” Tae said softly. Yoongi ruffled his hair and Tae blushed and smiled.

  
  


“Im okay.” he said smiling. “I just had a brilliant idea.”

  
  


“WHat is that?” Taehyung asked.

  
  


“I’m gonna go find my necklace.”

  
  


“I think i know someone who can help with that.” Taehyung said smiling.

  
  


“Really?” Yoongi asked suddenly feeling like there was a glimmer of hope for him.  Without his necklace he couldn't use magic and he couldn't sing. Music was an important part of a mers life they used it to get a mate, to hunt, to celebrate. Any mer who couldn't sing was normally thrown out of the tribe and left to wander the sea alone. Not like Yoongi wanted company, he was happy single. But still…

 

“Namjoon was telling me that hes working on ways to focus ones magic without the help of the necklace. He knows more about it than me so come on we can see him and he can help!”

 

Yoongi nodded and Taehyung pulled him along down thw corridors to the library. Namjoon was always in the library, Yoongi was wondering when Jin was going to promote the guy to head librarian or something. They swam between shelves of scrolls and eventually found Namjoon at the table. His violet tail curled around himself.

 

“Hyungie Yoongi needs your help!” Taehyung called. Namjoon looked up. 

 

“Yoongi how are you doing??” Namjoon asked. Yoongi shrugged. 

 

“Couldn't be better.” he said voice dripping with sarcasm. “my dad just yelled at me and Jin is being a pain.”

 

“Want me to talk to Jin?”

 

“Ah no thanks. Im good. I dont want him getting mad at you.” Yoongi stated.

 

“Okay. So what do you need help with?” 

 

“Well Taehyung was telling me that you're working on a no necklace magic?” Yoongi asked. Namjoons face lit up.

 

“yes! I am! Its pretty effective not as effective as using the necklace but it works.” Namjoon swam to an upright position and grabbed a scroll. “so all mers are born with magic. We just need something to focus it the necklaces do that and are honed to the magic we are good at using wich is why we only get one.  It enhancing our singing voices. Magic without the focus of the necklace takes alot of concentration but I've been practicing for a while….” Namjoon continued he removed his necklace and put it on the table. “okay watch this…” he closed his eyes and held out his hand he said a simple summoning charm and a book from a nearby shelf flew into his hand. “See!?”

 

“Whoa hyung thats so so cool!” Taehyung marveled.

 

“Can you teach me? I need to summon back or find my necklace as soon as i can.  This is important.” Yoongi said desperately.

 

“okay will do. We should do it out in the courtyard sometimes the spells go crazy and i dont want to ruin the library.” Namjoon suggested.

  
  


  * ○♤□》♧《□♤○



  


“GODSDAMN IT!” Yoongi yelled angrily as yet another simple light spell went awry and the ball of light went crashing through the courtyard wall wich magically repaired itself.

 

“Its only gonna be harder the angrier you are you gotta chill!” Namjoon soothed. 

 

“Chill!? How the hades am i supposed to chill, when my necklace is gone and probably in the hands of a human!??” Yoongi shot back he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Hyung….you're just beginning this just calm down. Ill give you a few minutes okay?” Namjoon asked smiling. Yoongi nodded. Thia was the beginning of his training. He felt weak he hated that but he also had ro find his necklace and also whoever had saved him.

  
  
  


__________

 

AUTHORS NOTE 

YO ALL U READERS 

IM SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG

COLLEGE IS A PAIN IN THE ASS

I HAVE NO TIME TO WRITE 

BUT I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS STORY.

ILY ALL! THX FOR READING. 

LIKE COMMENT AND FOLLOW ME AND RECOMMEND THIS STORY IF U LIKE IT. 

  
  
  



	7. Authors note

hey guys sorry i haven't been updating i promise i will start scheduled updates every two weeks probably on Sunday evenings EST (maybe bonus chapters if i can).  
I've been so busy with college and work its just been a stressful pain. But i promise ya'll ill finish this story!   
I LOVE U GUYS.  
and if anyone has any ideas as to what should happen next please comment below i love to hear your ideas!


End file.
